


Waste Your Life With Me

by auricale



Series: Research Institute AU [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Growing Old Together, M/M, Mild Language, Research Institute AU, Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auricale/pseuds/auricale
Summary: Gabe huffs, his chest heaving as he stares down at Jesse, who's solely focused on kissing at the softness that had gathered at Gabe's waist over the years. Gabe growls, lifting his knees to brace Jesse's body as he mumbles, "You know I hate that..."Jesse hums, dipping his head to kiss at the pale stripes that stretch across Gabe's lower abdomen."Jesse," Gabe groans. "Stop reminding me I'm old."





	

**Author's Note:**

> there's sexual content, but no explicit sex. sorry, y'all! next time.
> 
> this is part of the research institute au i've developed, but you don't need to know anything about it to read this. if you _do_ want more information on the alternate universe, there's more backstory in my fic 'intensify' (it's about satya/hanzo though, so that may not be you thing).

Jesse kind of adores the way his heart rate quickens when he spies Gabe's shorn head peeking out from beneath the blankets. Jesse silently closes the bedroom door behind him and shucks off his layers of clothes until he's down to just his boxers.

Despite his efforts to slide in next to Gabe without disturbing him, Gabe still wakes. He turns to face Jesse, his eyes heavy with sleep.

"Hey," Jesse whispers, snaking his arm around Gabe's side as he shifts closer to the other man.

Gabe makes some half-hearted noise in acknowledgement, then turns onto his stomach, pushing himself into Jesse's chest with his face cradled in the area beneath Jesse's chin. Jesse can't help the smile that stretches across his face, and he curls his arm tighter around Gabe's waist, pressing his face into the little bit of hair on Gabe's head.

"Sorry, I'm late," Jesse murmurs as Gabe entangles their legs. "End of the quarter meeting ran longer than intended."

Gabe raises his head minutely, causing Jesse to roll onto his back as he peers past Jesse and to the digital clock on the bedside table.

"It's nearly eleven," Gabe says, fixing Jesse with an unimpressed look.

"I may have stopped for drinks with Fareeha," Jesse admits sheepishly, running his hand up Gabe's spine, fingertips dipping into the grooves of his vertebrae. "But the meeting _did_ run late, you know how Hanzo and Satya get."

Gabe just rolls his eyes good-naturedly and presses a kiss to Jesse's chin. "Yes, I do know; I am your boss."

"Technically only Ana is," Jesse teases as he chases Gabe's lips. "She says 'hi' by the way."

"Ana?" Gabe asks in between kisses.

"Nah, Fareeha," Jesse clarifies as he pulls back for a breath. "She wanted to ask us over for dinner," Jesse pauses as he goes back for another kiss, "but she plans to coordinate," another kiss, "with Ana," and another, "first." And several more, with Jesse's palms framing Gabe's jaw and Gabe's fingers twined in Jesse's hair.

"That sounds nice," Gabe murmurs as Jesse smiles deviously at him. He's about to ask, but then he feels Jesse's hands, sliding down the dip of his back, grabbing at his ass, pressing their bodies flush together. Gabe groans, his hands tightening in Jesse's hair.

"Ooh, no, _that_ sounds nice," Jesse says, laughing as Gabe bites teasingly at Jesse's bottom lip. "Sorry, couldn't help it."

After a quick moment of maneuvering, Gabe has a leg on either side of Jesse's hips, straddling him as they continue to kiss languidly. Jesse rolls his hips up against Gabe's teasingly, but Gabe ignores it (and Jesse's subsequent pout), sitting up to pull his t-shirt off from over his head, the sheets falling to fold around Gabe in a neat semicircle.

Jesse's hands come to rest on Gabe's waist, thumbs tracing little patterns as Gabe settles on top of him, rocking his hips down just enough to brush against the head of Jesse's cock, which is straining in his boxers. Jesse watches intently, tongue flicking out to wet his lips, as Gabe drags a hand down from his own abdomen to the front of his boxer briefs, where Gabe's cock is bowing up against the fabric.

"How is Fareeha?" Gabe asks, head tilted to the side as he gazes down at Jesse.

Jesse whines, "I'm not talking about Fareeha right now. No way."

Gabe snorts, one hand cradling his cock, palm massaging the top of the curve as he jerks in Jesse's grip, Jesse rolling his hips up again to watch Gabe stutter in his motions.

He can feel Gabe's ass, just the tiniest bit too high to get any proper friction, but he stays patient, watching Gabe reach into his briefs to pull out his own cock.

"What about Jack?" Gabe asks, voice rough as he tucks the spandex behind his balls and takes his cock in his hand, beginning to stroke it slowly.

"How can you even say his name with your dick out?" Jesse groans, his hands sliding beneath the waistband of Gabe's underwear to grope at his ass.

"What? Don't want me to talk about our colleagues while you have an erection?"

"If this is payback for me making fun of your new glasses earlier..."

Gabe dips down, capturing Jesse's lips in an aggressive kiss, interrupting Jesse's laughter. Jesse concedes, hefting them up in a split second decision, rolling the two of them over so he's the one above Gabe. He begins trailing kisses down Gabe's neck and chest as he works to shed both of them of their underwear.

"Eager," Gabe huffs, his chest heaving as he stares down at Jesse, who's solely focused on kissing at the softness that had gathered at Gabe's waist over the years. Gabe growls, lifting his knees to brace Jesse's body as he mumbles, "You know I hate that..."

Jesse hums, dipping his head to kiss at the pale stripes that stretch across Gabe's lower abdomen.

"Jesse," Gabe groans. "Stop reminding me I'm old."

"So am I, suga'," Jesse says, pausing to rest his head against Gabe's thigh. "What of it?"

Gabe sighs, tilting his head back to stare up at the ceiling. He feels Jesse crawling up his body and prepares himself for whatever Southern-based wisdom Jesse was going to impart on him, but Jesse just settles his weight on top of Gabe's chest without saying a word.

When Gabe looks back to Jesse, trying to get a gauge on what Jesse is planning, he's taken aback by the look of complete adoration evident in Jesse's eyes.

"What?" Gabe prompts softly, reaching up to run his fingers through Jesse's hair.

Jesse makes a noise of contentment that Gabe feels more than hears, the sound reverberating in the area where their chests are touching. "Nothing," Jesse says, "just admiring my husband."

The word still throws Gabe off sometimes — which isn't to say he doesn't like it, because he goddamn _loves_ it, loves the tingling sensation it sends up his spine, loves the way it sounds coming out of Jesse's mouth, loves when their friends introduce them as " _husbands_ ".

But Gabe had worried for so long that he wouldn't get where he is now, wouldn't get the privilege to have someone he could call his husband, someone to share his bed with, someone to come home to, someone to argue in Ikea with about stupid shit like lampshades.

Then it hits him.

"Fuck, we're growing old together, aren't we?" Gabe groans, tossing his head back against the pillows.

"Hell yeah, we are," Jesse says, kissing Gabe with more teeth than he probably means to, the grin on his face impossible to resist, and Gabe finds himself smiling so hard his cheeks hurt in response.

"God, I love you," Gabe says, rolling them again, pressing down on Jesse with his body as he peppers Jesse's still-grinning face with kisses.

"Even if I'm old?" Jesse asks breathlessly, his fingers massaging the space between between Gabe's shoulder blades as he smiles up at Gabe.

"Yes."

"Even if you're old?"

"I _am_ old."

"Yeah, you are."

"Shut up, _husband_."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://auricale.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/electric_god)


End file.
